pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Pikmin
|image=Yellow_pikmin.jpg |size=65px |resistance=electricity |strength=10 |mobility=10 |throw=20 |carry=1 |candypop=Golden Candypop Bud }} The Yellow Pikmin is the second Pikmin found in Pikmin and the Fourth in Pikmin 2. It has the ability to be thrown higher and farther than any other pikmin due to its light weight and glider-like ears. In Olimar's first foray to the Pikmin Planet this Pikmin could lift Bomb-Rocks and throw them at enemies and walls to cause great damage. However, the Bomb Rocks have seemed to grow in size between the first and second games, as Yellow Pikmin can no longer lift them. The Yellow Pikmin also appeared to evolve an immunity to electrical shocks and again became a great help to Olimar in repaying his company's massive debt. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline Yellow Pikmin are immune to shock, deal 1.2x damage, and are quite fast. In Other Games Yellow Pikmin appear in the Pikmin 1 Card Set. As this is before they forgot how to use bomb-rocks, they have a similar card to Bomb-Rock Pikmin (explosion damage; a counter; high attack). In other sets, they are more like red and blue pikmin, with just a resistance to electricity. File:Yellow Pikmin Card 1.png|Yellow Pikmin in the Pikmin 1 Card Set In Pikmin 4, yellow pikmin reappear along with every other original type of pikmin Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) They are now immune to acids, making them perfect for fighting acid using enemies such as the Vomiting Blowhog. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Yellow Pikmin reappear in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, and yet retain an immunity to electricity. Yellow Pikmin and their respective Onion can be found in the Spark Territory of the Land of Wonders. They can be thrown high and far as they could in Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. Yellow Pikmin are slightly faster than Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Cyan Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin have to unique ability to glow, but they only do this rarely. The glow does not last long, usually less than two seconds. Eduardog's Version Pikmin 1 The Yellow Pikmin in Pikmin 1 are the ancestors of the Yellow Pikmin in Pikmin 2 and the . They have large ears which allow them to be thrown farther, also they have the ability to carry bomb-rocks and are immune to elecricity. Besides its two sub-species, this species of Pikmin is extinct. Pikmin 2 When the Yellow Pikmin evolved some stayed yellow, lost the ability to carry bomb-rocks, but gained the resistance to electricity. These are the yellow Pikmin that Olimar and Louie encounter in Pikmin 2. Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Pikmin SP They are the same as the Yellow Pikmin from Pikmin 2. In Pikmin SP, they are found in Bramble Woods behind a Sticky Gate that is guarded by 2 Fiery Cannon Beetle Larva. They are found with an onion and they can still be obtained with golden candypops or queen candypops. In Pikmin Kart, Yellow Pikmin are items that are found in item boxes commonly. You can throw them in front of your kart and they'll hitch on to a random kart in their range. They're range, instead of being a 120º angle like the rest of the Pikmin, is a 180º one, so you can hit karts to your side as well. The driver who gets hit with one has to swerver wildly to shake it off. They also won't fall of if the driver drives into an electrical nodule. As with all Pikmin items, the Whistle item can protect a player from Pikmin attacks but with Yellow Pikmin, they can't steal them! Pikmin: Advanced Trilogy Yellow Pikmin appear as NPCs in all the three games in the trilogy. Also, according to legend, one of the Three Generals was a Yellow Pikmin. Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants Powers, weaknesses, methods of obtaining, etc. are the same as in Pikmin 2. However, one add-on is that you can obtain later in the game by having your Pikmin break glass jars. |image=Yellow_pikmin.jpg |size=65px |resistance=electricity |strength=average |mobility=average |throw=high |carry=1 }} Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Yellow Pikmin appear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War as well. They have the same abilities as in Pikmin 2, but this time they appear at the old landing site in The Valley of Regret. Pikmin: The Winds of Light Yellow Pikmin are found in the Yellow Depths in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. They have the same normal abilities from Pikmin and Pikmin 2. The Yellow Onion can be found in the Yellow Depths as well, as the treasure Anode Mothership. Pikmin Forever |image=PF Yellow Pikmin.png |size=250px |resistance=electricity |strength=average (10) |mobility=average (above average when charged) |throw='high' |carry=1 }} Yellow Pikmin are the third type discovered in ''Pikmin Forever''. They are found early on in the Scalding Thicket. They retain their immunity to electricity, their high throwing trajectory, and their conductivity. However, they can now also store electricity, like a battery, for up to 30 seconds (unless recharged at an electric arc). This electric charge increases their speed slightly, and allows them to power disconnected circuitry, such as in a magnetic bridge. Pikmin: Return |image=Yellow pikminbyNeo.png |size=250px |resistance=electricity |strength=average (above average when charged) |mobility=average (above average when charged) |throw='high' |carry=1 }} Yellow Pikmin in return in Pikmin: Return, and they are the second type of pikmin found. They can still be thrown high and are immune to and conduct electricity. Much like in Pikmin Forever, they can now store electricity, except now it lasts an extended 45 seconds and can be lost more easily. They are slightly faster and have an increase of attack power when they are charged, and can stun most enemies, although this discarges the Pikmin. Another use of this electricity is that it can be used to power disconnected wires. This energy can be lost in the following ways: attacking enemies, attacking Electric Gates, and getting dropped in water will all discharge a charged Yellow Pikmin. The only way to charge Pikmin are electric arcs. Charged Pikmin will discharge small sparks, will have a higher pitched voice, will be seperated from the group when disbanded, and will have different throw icon than normal Yellow Pikmin. Category:Pikmin Z